the east bay haunting
by Bartlett2010
Summary: this is the first novil of the Bartlett family curse tligy
1. summery

If you had a gift, how would you use it? That is the question James asked  
>himself everyday but still couldn't find an anwser. When he was just two<br>years-old, James had nightmare of a house with a red carpet. Now fifteen  
>years-old and just starting high school, James forgot about the nightmare<br>unil his family moved into a house on Grovewood Loop in Brentwood. As an new  
>evil awakens, James must fight for his soul as he tries to solve the<br>haunting in his neighborhood and his school because they are somehow  
>contected. But as he continued to put the pieces together, his friends started<br>dying off one by one, will he solve it in time before he loses someone he  
>loves? <p>


	2. prolough

**The**

**East**

**Bay**

**Haunting**

**Preface**

If you had a gift how would you use it? Would you help the police solve a  
>murder or find a missing person? Or would you save someone's life?<p>

You are probably wondering why I'm asking you these questions. Well, let me  
>start by introducing my self. My name is James Robert Bartlett. For years I<br>was terrorized by the supernatural, because I had a gift. The gift to see  
>and talk to the dead.<p>

No one believed me, not even my family, they thought I was crazy. I was on  
>my own, no one to turn to. Until one day three people stepped into my life<br>to help. My three best friends Marty McConell, Ryan Leigh Krystaline, and  
>his ex, Danielle, but we'll get to them later. First let me start from the very<br>beginning, the day I was born... 

**Prologue**

March 20th 1992

9am

My mom was shopping with my grandma, (My dad's mom) then as they got into  
>line, my mom's water broke. My grandma rushed her out to the car, she<br>started it up and sped off to the hospital.

9:15am

My grandma burst through the two double doors. "I need help my daughter-in  
>-law is in labor!" Nurses and doctor alike rushed out to the car with a<br>wheelchair and helped my mom in.

"What happened!" An doctor asked my grandma.

"We were shopping and her water just broke!" My grandma explained as they  
>turned into a room.<p>

9:29am

"Breath Mrs. Bartlett!" The nurse told my mom as they waited for her doctor.

9:32am

"Okay Kathy I need you to push for me okay?" Her doctor told her as she  
>squeezed my grandma's hand.<p>

9:35am

"Come on Kathy your almost there! I can see the head!"

9:36am

I finally came into the world, and I remember how happy my mom was when she  
>saw my eyes for the first time.<p>

Two years as past since then and every thing was normal. Until my family  
>moved into an apartment complex in the Naval Port City of Alameda<br>California, I was 2 years of age. 

**The east bay, Almeda CA, Wednesday May 4th 1994**

**Weather: 68 dregres, sunny.**

We drove our station wagon into the parking lot of the apartment complex on  
>3rd street, not far from the base where my dad worked. The place wasn't that<br>big it was just two, two story white buildings facing each other and a  
>little playground in the middle. We parked our car in one of many empty<br>parking spots.

"So what do you think?" My dad asked my mom.

"Well, it's okay. It's better then the other places we looked at." My mom  
>told my dad truthfully.<p>

"Okay." My dad said as he looked back at us. "Grab at least one thing you  
>can carry when you get out."<p>

They got out of the car, and my mom came and got me out of my car seat, I  
>was dead asleep from the long drive. "Dear can you get the play pen and set<br>it up in the living room so James can finsh his nap?"

"Sure, right on it." My dad grabbed my old play pen out of the back, got a  
>few blankets and laid them out so I'll be comfortable. Then my mom put me<br>down. And went to get boxes. I woke up an hour later to the sound of the  
>moving truck backing up.<p>

My mom heard me laughing and came into the living room and  
>she just smiled. "Hey, did you have a nice nap?" She asked, and I just nodded my<br>head. She let me out so I could explore. The inside was huge with nothing but  
>white tile floors, and the hallway was really long.<p>

When I was about to go into the kitchen where my mom was, I heard my name  
>being called from the bedroom at the end of the hallway. So I started to<br>walk to the bedroom, as I countinued down the long hallway the voices got  
>louder, "James. James, can you please help me?" But as soon as I opened the<br>door the voices stopped, I stepped into the room that when I started having  
>the feeling of being watched. Then the room started to get freezing cold and<br>I started to feel fear so I got out of there.

The rest of day went on like normal, I played in the boxes after evething  
>was unpacked, my dad went off to work, my mom ordered pizza for dinner, then<br>I got ready for bed.

There are 4 bedrooms two at the beginning of the hallway. One is my  
>mom and dad's<br>room. And Sondra's room (The oldest). And the bathroom is in the middle, and  
>in the back are the other two rooms, one is my brother Scott's room (2nd<br>oldest). And at the end of the hallway is mine and my sister, Casey's  
>bedroom (3rd oldest) my mom read me my story, tucked me in and kissed me on<br>the forhead. She kissed Casey on the head and shut the door.

**The First Nightmare**

_*I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. So I got up and opened the door,  
>but when I opened it, I was in a different hallway. This hallway had red<br>carpet and there was three light bulbs. I tried to head back into my room to  
>go back to sleep but the door slam shut. Then I started to hear arguing<br>coming from the living room so I walked down the hall towards the sound, but  
>as soon as I got to the end of the hall I heard what sounded like a gun shot<br>and what I saw terrified me. I saw a man that I had never seen before, holding a  
>gun to his now-dead wife then he looked at me and said: "The house made me... I<br>didn't want to but it made me." With those words, he put the gun to his head  
>and pulled the trigger.<em>

_I screamed then I heard laughing at the front door, when I turned around to  
>look, I saw a figure standing there wearing a long dark hooded cloak. I ran<br>back down the hall and I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Then  
>I gave it one last try then the door opened.**<em>  
>"Baby, wake up!" I woke up to my mom shaking me, when I open my eyes and saw<br>her I gave her a big hug and began crying. *

13 years have passed since then and I have forgotten all about it. I  
>grew up like any<br>normal kid would, but all that would change when we moved into a house  
>in the quiet,<br>small town of Brentwood, and I just started high school. I was 15 years old. 


End file.
